


You Belong to Me

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Regina have an angry and messed up sexual relationship. </p>
<p>Prompt: "Curse never broke, Henry's an adult, and falls into the most fucked up angry sexual relationship with Regina. Really, I just need Believer Queen angry sex. Rough, hot, violent, angry, taunting fucking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

He had left again, been gone nearly half a year this time. He left a lot, usually he’d stick around six months or so. Every once in a while he’d room with someone else, but because Storybrooke had no vacancies, he usually ended up back with _her._ He’d been to California, New York, Massachusetts, Florida, Texas, D.C., and Pennsylvania. Every time though, he missed her. She’d screwed him up, adopting him and raising him in a cursed town where no one aged except him, but he loved her, she’d still raised him and since she was the only person whose memories didn’t blur time, she was the only person who really knew him.

So there Henry stood, looking up at the big white mansion, the Sheriff’s car parked in front of it. Rolling his eyes at the thought of her fucking her plaything, Henry walked up the path to the door, using his key to unlock it and push it open. He scoffed when he saw that they hadn’t made it up to her bedroom yet, instead, Regina was pushing Graham off her at the base of the stairs as she took in Henry’s arrival.

“You’re home!” she gasped, moving toward him to embrace him. Henry shook his head and pushed her roughly away from her as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor.

“You better watch how you push her!” Graham yelled. “You may very well be her brother, but that doesn’t mean you can touch her like that.”

“Brother?” Henry scoffed, laughing sardonically as he pushed past her. “Send your toy home, _sis_.” He turned his face toward the sheriff and smirked. “She won’t be needing your services anymore. I don’t want to see your car outside our house anymore.”

“Regina can make her own decisions,” the sheriff protested.

“Graham, please just go,” she said softly, placing a hand on his chest and kissing his cheek to soothe him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a nod, he left, leaving Regina to go into the kitchen to find Henry digging through the fridge.

“Brother? How long have they thought of me as your brother?”

“You don’t even look a full ten years younger than me, did you think they’d believe you to be my son forever?”

“Maybe you should have considered that before you brought a child into this hell.”

“You’re the one who keeps coming back.”

“Because you’re a disease! You’re under my skin and I can’t fucking get rid of you.”

Flinching, Regina crossed her arms and moved to turn away. Henry took three large strides to her, jerking her arm and pulling her back. Reeling from his force, Regina then yelled, “Why are you here? You don’t love me, you hate me, so why put us both through the torture of coming back?”

“You know,” he started, walking her back with a dark grin. “I’ve slept with a good amount of people in this town, started young, too. Not many knew what they were doing, but I did. And outside of Storybrooke, do you know how willing women my age are, how easy it is to sweet talk and get someone to open their legs for me?”

“Henry! I don’t want to know this.”

“Oh, but you do. I can’t even count the women I’ve been with. But it’s all so… boring. Because no one knows me, and I know no one. Except you.”

Regina’s eyes widened at the statement as Henry backed her against the counter, pressing his hands on the edge of the surface on either side of her, caging her in.

“You know me. You know me so well. I can’t get you out from under my skin, but you’re not my mom. I’ll be older than you in 10 full years, physically, anyway. I’ve decided that since I can’t connect with anyone else…” Henry let his sentence trail and he bent his neck and kissed her roughly. Her hands came to his chest and she tried pushing him away, tried pushing him off her. Finally, he broke his lips from hers and looked at her. “What is it? You don’t want me, _Regina_?” he growled.

“You’re my _son_.”

“But I’m not. We lost that connection a long time ago when I realized the person you are.”

“I’m not. I haven’t been her in a long time.”

“Then break the curse so I can be rid of you.”

“The only person who can break the curse is never coming to do so. She made her choice and her time is up.”

“Then you will give me what I want. Or I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.”

“Henry, you can’t… you’re not serious.”

“But I am.” His voice was bitter and her eyes were afraid, but she looked at him and she still saw the only person she ever loved in Storybrooke, and she didn’t want to lose him permanently, so she gave in, nodding slowly. He brought one hand to her hair, weaving his fingers through the dark tresses and jerking her head back. “Say it,” he demanded, ignoring the tears sliding over her cheeks.

“Have me,” she whispered, her voice cracking on the last word. Henry didn’t notice though, because his mouth was covering hers in a rough kiss, his teeth biting at her lip as she responded hesitantly, cracks fissuring her being.

He slid one hand under her skirt, moving it up until he reached lace and the rounded flesh of her ass. Gripping her by digging his fingertips into the flesh, Henry moved his mouth to bite at her neck.

Regina whimpered at the touch, but felt herself growing wet despite the disgust she felt. Graham had started to grow boring, but she hadn’t found any other interesting men to warm her bed. Henry was handsome, and as he’d spelled out for her, experienced. She tried to shake off the thought of him being her son, finding that she couldn’t, but still, she tried.

“Respond, goddammit! You want this! You agreed, now act like it!” he hissed against the flesh of her neck.

He didn’t know whom he was pushing. Henry had _no idea_ who the woman he was trying to use was. The woman he was giving an ultimatum to, to fuck him or he’d leave her, she was Regina. But Regina could easily return to the Evil Queen. And that was just what she’d do.

“You want to play?” she taunted, her voice stronger than the last time she’d spoken, but the hurt in it still rang through. “ _Fine_ , we’ll play.” Regina shoved him back, surprising him and causing him to stumble slightly. She stalked him as he walked backward, like a lion stalking its prey, and when he was against the counter opposite the one she’d been against, she reached for his shirt and jerked it over his head. Pressing her fingers to his chest, Regina dug her nails into him and dragged them down his pale skin, causing red lines to follow. Henry hissed and reached his hands to grip the opening of her shirt at the top, where she often left one too many buttons undone. Jerking the shirt apart, he ripped it open until all the buttons had popped off and exposed her tan chest, which was heaving under a plum colored bra.

Bending his neck again, Henry bit the top swell of her breast, causing Regina to inhale sharply and drop her head back, her eyes closed. When she looked at him her eyes were black and angry, but also lust-filled. She hadn’t had someone so aggressive in such a long time and it was something that thrilled her, despite Henry being her son. He reached up and jerked her hair again, pulling her head back and exposing more skin to him. Leaning down, he bit her neck as she brought her arms around his shoulders, clawing into the back of his neck.

Henry turned them, spinning her so she was facing the counter and unzipped her skirt, pushing it off her. He smirked at the sight of her ass, the lace panties she had on barely covering the ample flesh. Shoving the underwear down, Henry bit her ass cheek as he came back up, following the bite with a hard smack. Once she’d kicked her skirt and panties aside, he unclasped her bra and pushed it off her, gripping one breast in his hand. He felt her nipple hard against his palm as his other hand found her wet pussy and he chuckled darkly.

“Turned on? I thought I was your _son_ , and that made you not want this?” he taunted. “But you clearly do. Or are you just such a whore that you’ll take being fucked by anyone who is willing? Tell me, is this wetness for Graham, or is it for me?”

“You,” she whispered.

“Louder,” Henry growled.

“You. Now show me you’re worth it,” she shot back.

With her words, Henry put one foot between hers, kicking hers further apart as he crouched slightly, leading his cock into her warm wetness. He groaned once he was inside her, then gripped her hips, pulling her back and bending her at the waist so she was holding the counter with her hands as he thrust into her. He laid smack after hard smack on her ass, making her cry out and whimper, until she couldn’t take anymore.

Regina came hard as he pounded against her g-spot, her body tensing and tightening until she was spent, then she relaxed. Henry jerked her back and pushed her down onto the floor, forcing her to all fours and moved to kneel behind her. Refusing to be taken again without consideration to what she wanted, Regina pushed herself up and turned around, knees red and pained from the hard floor. She shoved Henry down onto his back and straddled him swiftly, lowering herself onto his cock. He groaned, reaching up and pinching her nipples roughly until she cried out.

Rocking on his cock, Regina whimpered and moaned, looking anywhere but at Henry. One of his hands came up and pulled her hair once more, then jerked her head down to look at him.

“You will fucking look at me while you fuck yourself on me. You made this choice. You agreed,” he told her, his voice angry. When she nodded in obedience, Henry moved his hand to her clit, bringing her to another orgasm. When she’d finished on him, she saw his face tensing slightly and felt his thigh muscles tensing and her stomach churned at the thought of him coming inside of her. Without a thought, only the need to make him not finish filling her mind, Regina reared her hand back and punched him hard across the face, causing his head to drop hard against the tile as she stood off him and gathered her clothes, Henry gripping his jaw as he looked at her.

“Don’t fucking take advantage of someone when you can’t handle it,” Regina said, her face covered in a pained scowl. She stepped over his stomach and went to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and clicking the lock. Leaning against the door, she slid down the smooth surface and cried.


End file.
